Episode 2-22
In a dream, Leez is walking in an endless white space, and notes that it feels like something is missing. She sees the silhouette of a long-haired man from the back, and asks him where this place is. The person just talks to himself, noting that "she" will lose once again, and that "she" has not learned her lesson despite all her suffering. He concludes that although he no longer cares, he cannot just observe, as he pities her too much. Leez suddenly wakes up to find Asha strangling her. For some reason, Asha is too strong for her to push off, so Leez activates her bracelet and pushes Asha away. She starts to apologize, but Asha apologizes instead and claims that she was asleep. Asha then tells Leez to hurry and get dressed, since Ran has already left with the Neutral Bow. Left alone, Leez concludes while laughing that Asha must sleep alone because she does strange things in her sleep. She then hesitates, wondering if Asha was really asleep. Asha frowns as she thinks about how she nearly strangled Leez. However, she suddenly sees a whirlwind destroying part of a mountain. At the Temple of Chaos, Teo asks Gandharva if his memories still have not returned, and notes that the circumstances of his memory loss were strange. Gandharva asks about the lake around them, and she explains that the lake doesn't have a bottom: it is merely water floating in the air, so people who fall in will fall straight down 9,050 meters. They only put up railings when there are visitors because the railings tend to rust very fast. Gandharva decides to push Teo down, then is surprised by the fact that he feels uneasy about killing her. He thinks back to her story about the Cataclysm, but tells himself that she isn't worth anything compared to Shakuntala. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted Dec. 31, 2012): ** (Ananta thumbnail): If this episode seems short, it's not a mistake. ㅠㅠ I was too busy. ** (Asha choking Leez): The reason Asha's attack stat on her trading card (from the books) is "unknown" will come out, I think? ** (bow whirlwind): The whirlwind's shape has changed. I think a certain someone promised it would be okay because they knew more about the attack range now... (grinning icon) ** (Teo and Gandharva): The path can be walked on only because of the water next to it. If you saw 9,050m of nothing below, you would dread the fall... lol. Gandharva looks so small here. ** 2012 is just about over. Please give Kubera a lot of love in 2013, too! * The person in Leez's dream is Ananta. He was shown several times in Season 1. Kubera appears to be responsible for Ananta's death, so there may now be a connection between Kubera and Ananta's name, affecting Leez, who has Kubera's name. * Placeholder: no, we don't know who Ananta is talking about yet. * Asha demonstrated unusual strength. She later also demonstrates unusual strength at the Test of the Sword. * Lorraine mentioned in Season 1 that Asha never showed her right arm, save for the one time she shared a room with Brilith. When Leez started traveling with Asha, she noticed that Asha always booked separate rooms and locked the bathroom door. References